Ultimas Chances
by EveePhillips
Summary: Seis meses después de Break-Up. Blaine y Kurt llevan separados seis meses. Ambos sufren las consecuencias de su distanciamiento y tienen vidas muy miserables pero la relación parece no tener retorno o si? Volverán o seguirán siendo tan miserables como lo vienen siendo desde hace seis meses?
1. Seis meses

**Mi segundo fic. Este va a ser un poco mas largo al anterior. Nuevamente digo que acepto las criticas, las opiniones y las sugerencias. Aclaro que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **

Ya pasaron seis meses. Seis meses de soledad. Seis meses de llantos. Seis meses de lamentos. Seis meses de una amistad que no funciona. Seis meses de esperar a alguien que, aunque sea difícil de admitir, se que nunca va a volver.

Pensar que hace seis meses lo tenía todo y ahora solo tengo un cerebro lleno de pensamientos que expresan lo miserable que me siento sin el amor de mi vida.

Pase de ser una persona más que feliz a ser un puño de lamentos y llantos. Lo peor de esto es que pasaron seis meses desde que perdí al amor de mi vida, por lo menos eso es lo que pensé que era.

Creo que lo peor de esta pérdida es que no le encuentro un porque razonable. Si Blaine me amaba tanto como decía ¿Por qué me engaño? ¿Por qué hizo de mi vida tan miserable? Estas son preguntas sin respuesta y no tengo las respuestas porque no las quiero escuchar porque se lo dolorosas que pueden ser. Blaine está dispuesto a despejar mis dudas pero yo a pesar de haber pasado seis meses sigo sin sentirme preparado para escucharlas y hacerle frente a esas palabras que van a salir de su boca. Tengo un presentimiento de que si escucho sus explicaciones voy a caer más bajo de lo que estoy.

Muchos fueron los días en los que me desperté y pensé que todo esto era una pesadilla pero cada vez que eso pasaba me estampaba contra una pared llamada realidad y caía en la cuenta de que todo eso había pasado.

Durante seis meses me quede largas horas sentado en el sofá preguntándome que paso por la cabeza de Blaine cuando me engaño con ese chico, que no deseo saber quien es nunca. Creo que si lo supiera, volvería Lima lo buscaría y le diría "Hola soy Kurt Hummel! Gracias por hacerme la vida miserable por haberte acostado con mi actualmente ex novio." Sé que no lo haría en realidad no haría pasar a ese chico por esa situación, por más que lo desee mucho. Tal vez el muchacho no sabía que Blaine era mi novio o bueno tal vez sí.

Durante estos seis meses me di cuenta lo tan frágil que puede ser el amor. Un día lo podes tener y al otro no. Siempre creí que el amor, en especial el nuestro, era indestructible. Malditos musicales con finales felices que me hicieron creer eso. El amor indestructible jajaja¡ Por favor!

Si es verdad estos pensamientos pueden ser un poco despechados pero creo que tengo el derecho de estar así. ME ENGAÑARON TENGO EL DERECHO A ESTAR DESPECHADO LES GUSTE O NO LES GUSTE.

Muchas fueron las noches en la que me quede hasta altas horas de la noche o sin dormir recordando todos esos bellos recuerdos que tengo de aquel amor que nació entre Blaine y yo. Las primeras miradas, los primeros roces, las primeras charlas, los primeros coqueteos y obviamente, el primer beso y la primera vez.

Rachel siempre me dice que me voy a terminar enfermando por estar así pero la verdad es que muchas veces no me importa escuchar sus consejos. Ella no entiende como me siento. Siempre dijo que amaba mucho a Finn pero ahora está con Broddy. ¿Quién la entiende? Mujer tiene que ser.

Fueron muchos los días en los que puse todo de mi para no llamarlo y decirle te perdono volvamos a ser novios. Blaine me lastimo mucho. Nunca creí que él pudiera hacerme algo así. Tanto escándalo que hizo cuando yo me enviaba mensajes con Chandler diciendo que "lo estaba engañando", y él en la primera que se sintió solo se fue a acostar con otro.

Creo que la peor respuesta que obtuve de parte de Blaine fue "No significo nada para mí". Si no hubiese significado nada no lo hubieses hecho y no te sentirías tan mal.

Pero creo que lo más difícil de estos seis meses fue seguir mi vida sin él. A pesar de haber hecho lo que hizo lo sigo amando y sé que el también a mí. Pero igual aunque volvamos yo ya no voy a confiar en el de la misma manera. Yo se que él es tan miserable como yo. Pero el tiempo dirá que pasara con esta relación que está en un callejón sin salida.

Ya fui aceptado en NYADA y a partir de ahora voy a enfocar todas mis ganas en eso. Aunque duela el tiempo lentamente va a borrar mi amor por Blaine.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar todo esto creo que sería igual o más feliz que hace seis meses.

Esta va a ser la última vez que voy a pensar en esto. Kurt Hummel es hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado y pensar en el futuro que se aproxima con toda velocidad.


	2. No quise lastimarte

**PERDÓN POR MI TARDANZA. Se que dije que iba a actualizar lo antes posible pero no pude porque me mude y bueno no tenia internet. Por eso en estos días voy a subir varios capítulos. Aunque este es corto, quería mostrar como se sentía Blaine. Gracias por leer y también gracias por los reviews.**

Mi vida estaba vacía. Mi vida no tenía sentido. No sin él. No sin Kurt.

¿Cómo puede ser que le haya hecho eso a la persona que mas amaba?¿Como le pude haber hecho eso al amor de mi vida?¿Por qué Blaine Anderson?¿Por qué engañaste a Kurt?

Estas son algunas de las tantas preguntas que me hago todos los días. Todavía sigo sin entender porque hice lo que hice. Sigo sin entender como pude lastimar tanto a la persona que amo y que voy a seguir amando por mucho tiempo más.

Miles de veces intente hablar con Kurt y explicarle lo que paso pero no responde mis llamadas, cosa que es más que entendible. Muchas fueron las veces en las que escribí e-mails, cartas y hasta mensajes de texto pero solo me quedaba mirándolas con lagrimas en mis ojos al leerlas una y otra vez y pensando que Kurt nunca me perdonaría. Por eso nunca las envié. Creo que mi buzón de borradores, tanto de mi cuenta de e-mail como la de mi celular debe de estar llena de estos mensajes sin destinario. Ni hablar de las cartas sin enviar que andan en mi cuarto.

Es todo tan doloroso. Me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y no haber hecho nada. Si no hubiese lastimado a Kurt de la forma que lo hice seguiría siendo el Blaine de siempre, no este Blaine depresivo que no tiene ganas de hacer nada.

Es que de verdad no tiene sentido hacer nada para intentar aunque sea sentirme un poco mejor. Me siento demasiada basura y creo que me merezco todo lo que me está pasando por ser tan estúpido e impulsivo.

¿Cómo pude pensar en aquel momento que Kurt estaba haciendo su vida sin mí cuando era todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo puede ser que me importo tan poco como se iba a sentir?

Esta situación ya me estaba afectando de por demás. Sam, Artie y Tina, además de todo el Glee Club, también estaban preocupados por mí. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Todo en ese salón me recordaba a Kurt. Cada rincón tenía enterrado un montón de recuerdos sobre él y yo.

Hasta mi habitación era insoportable de habitar muchas veces. Tantas cosas escondían estas cuatro paredes que si hablaran seria una tortura más para mí. Cada parte de esta habitación tenía algo de Kurt. La mayoría de las veces era como si el estuviese ahí sin estarlo. Pueden creer que estoy loco pero muchas veces siento como si me estuviera hablando desde alguna parte y cuando me volteo a ver si esta solo encuentro un cuarto vacío. Vacío de gente. Vacío de sentimientos buenos. Vacío y sin Kurt.

Es imposible para mi sacar su voz, sus palabras, su aroma, sus te amo y sus eres el amor de mi vida de mi cabeza.

Me merezco todo lo que me está pasando y creo que la mejor decisión es la de dejar de perseguir estas ilusiones de que me va a perdonar. Dejar que Kurt rehaga su vida con alguien más. Alguien que lo pueda amar tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo. Alguien que lo proteja. Alguien que lo haga sentir único. Alguien que no lo lastime como yo lo hice.


	3. El intento de volver a la normalidad

**Hello people. Aca mi actualizacion, se que tardo pero bueno me mude, empece la universidad y me quede sin internet. Promete ser menos colgada y tratar de actualizar mucho mas seguido. DON'T KILL ME, I'M NICE. :D**

* * *

Una nueva semana empezó en la vida del joven Kurt Hummel. Hoy era lunes y era su primer día en NYADA y como supuso que iba a pasar su amiga Rachel brillo por su ausencia en este día tan importante para él, ya que para ella era más importante andar detrás de su nuevo novio que el.

A veces sentía que odiaba a Brody, no por quitarle tiempo con su mejor amiga sino, por haberla transformado en lo que era ahora, UNA MUJER QUE VIVIA A LA SOMBRA DE UN HOMBRE. Esa no era la Rachel que siempre había conocido. Esta nueva Rachel no le gustaba tanto, aunque tenía que reconocer que esta Rachel se vestía mucho mejor. Eran muchos los días en lo que deseaba que vuelva su amiga, y no le importaba tener que soportar otra vez que vista esos suéteres con renos, que siempre era tan optimista y no dudaba en darle batalla para obtener cada solo en el Glee Club. A veces prefería mil veces que estuviese con Finn que con Brody.

Es difícil empezar la universidad en una nueva ciudad. No conoces a nadie y las personas de años superiores te miran con cara extraña como diciendo "este es nuevo no sabe lo que le espera aquí".

Así me sentí el primer día, como sapo e otro pozo. Pase por la administración de la universidad a buscar mis horarios y aulas, por lo que me dieron una montaña de papeles que tendría que cargara durante todo el día.

El día parecía no ser como lo esperaba, hasta que todo cambio. En la esquina de uno de los pasillos me choque con un muchacho, debido a que yo iba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. En fin, me choque con aquel muchacho de sonrisa contagiosa y ojos color miel. Aunque tenía lindos ojos ninguno remplazaría a los ojos de Blaine. Mierda, me estoy acordando de Blaine esto no tenía que pasar. En fin al toparme con el se me cayeron al piso todos los papeles que sostenía entre los brazos. El muchacho muy gentilmente me ayudo a levantarme y también me ayudo a levantar todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el piso.

-Perdóname. No te vi. ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto el muchacho rubio platinado.

-No te preocupes iba muy preocupado en mis pensamientos- respondí.

-¿Eres nuevo, no?-me dijo el muchacho.

-A caso tanto se me nota – respondí.

-Lamento informarte que sí. Mi nombre es Chandler- me dijo el muchacho, cuyo nombre ahora si sabía, y extendió su mano.

-Kurt Hummel.-le dije y tome su mano.

-Así que Kurt, eres nuevo así que como deber de senior te voy a llevar a recorrer todas las instalaciones de NYADA si tu quieres obviamente.

-Me encantaría- respondí y seguí al muchacho.

* * *

Hoy había vuelto a ser uno de esos largos días en los que lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa, acostarme a dormir y olvidarme absolutamente de todo. Los días pasaban y seguía sin saber que había pasado con la vida de Kurt. Se había enterado por medio de Finn que había sido aceptado en NYADA, pero más allá de eso no tenia mas noticia de él.

Aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo ser feliz no podía. Me era casi imposible olvidarme de él y de su mirada que me hacia poner la piel de gallina.

Al contrario de las personas normales, que creen que si no ves a un ex te olvidas de él a mi me pasaba todo lo contrario, no verlo y no saber de él me hacia quererlo más. Ni la distancia, ni el hecho de no saber nada sobre Kurt, podía sacar ese amor tan profundo que sentía.

Lo peor era que me sentía desencajado. Nadie me entendía. Nadie entendía como me sentía.

Bueno la cosa fue que llegue a mi hogar y como de costumbre no había nadie. A pesar de vivir en esta casa hace tanto tiempo, se seguía sintiendo feo estar solo en ella.

Prendí el televisor para que haga un poco de ruido y así no sentirme tan solo. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para ver que había para cocinar, cuando mi celular sonó. En ese momento me emocione pensando que era Kurt, debido a que le había enviado un mensaje cuando estaba regresando a mi casa para saber cómo estaba, pero no. Era Tina invitándome a una fiesta que se iba a hacer en la casa de Ryder por su cumpleaños, en donde iban a asistir todos los chicos del Glee Club. Ignore el mensaje y seguí buscando que comer. Al poco tiempo volvió a sonar el celular pero esta vez era Tina llamándome, y nuevamente la ignore. La verdad es que lo último que quería hacer era ir a una fiesta.

Mi sillón que está en frente al televisor con una bolsa de papas fritas y un vaso de gaseosa, ya que busque por toda la casa algo comestible pero no encontré nada. No era porque faltara, sino porque todo lo que había implicaba una gran elaboración y la verdad es que, aunque tenía mucha hambre, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a cocinar. En fin, ahí estábamos yo, el televisor, una bolsa de papas fritas y un vaso de gaseosa, preparados para aburrirnos.

Me estaba durmiendo en el sillón, porque no había nada importante ni entretenido para ver en televisión, cuando escuche el timbre de mi casa. Decidí ignorarlo pero siguieron tocándolo.

-Se que estas ahí, Blaine Anderson, abrime la puerta- dijo una voz que le sonó familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

No me quedo otra que levantarme, con mis pocas ganas, e ir a abrir la puerta.

-Te dije que está noche no iba a dejar que te quedes acá en esta casa solo, recordando una y mil veces los momentos que viviste con tu ex novio- dijo la persona de la voz conocida, que era Tina.

-Dije que no tenía ganas y que me sentía cansado-dije medio enojado.

-Vas a salir conmigo y no es una pregunta. No quiero que estés acá deprimido-me contesto Tina.

Tenía razón.

-Así que venís conmigo. Anda a buscarte un abrigo que te espero- me dijo Tina.

-Si no me queda opción- conteste resignado.

-Sabe que no tienés otra opción. Es salir o te traemos la fiesta acá-medeijo Tina sabiendo que bajo esas condiciones iba a ir.

-Bueno está bien ahora vuelvo

Subí a mi cuarto tome mi abrigo y Salí con Tina y todo el Glee club.


	4. Déjalo Partir

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo. Perdón que no halla actualizado antes es que bueno la universidad me dejo sin vida. Disfruten y gracias por leer. **

* * *

La fiesta no fue tan mala como creí que iba a ser. La pase bien pero, como siempre mi cabeza estaba en New York y no en Lima.

Tina había tomado unas cuantas copas de más y se había empezado a poner cariñosa conmigo, hasta que le recordé que era Blaine Anderson, el chico gay de McKinley High. Al principio se enojó un poco por haberla rechazado, pero después cuando estuvo un poco más sobria me pidió disculpas un millón de veces.

Al terminar la fiesta Sam me llevo hasta mi casa, ya que era la única persona que estaba apta para conducir.

Llegue a mi casa, nuevamente vacía de gente, y fui directo a mi cama. Mañana era un nuevo día y, aunque como todos los días no iba a tener ganas de levantarme, la vida seguía con Kurt o sin el.

La mañana tocó mi a mi ventana por medio de rayos de luz enceguecedora y no tuve otra opción que levantarme.

Baje las escaleras y por primera vez, después de una semana no era la única persona esta mansión. Estaban mis padres desayunando.

-Hola Blaine! ¿Como estas corazón?- dijo mi madre.

-Hola mama, hola papa. Yo estoy bien.

-Esas ojeras no dicen lo mismo.

-Es que ayer por la noche salí con los chicos del Glee Club para festejar el cumpleaños de Ryder y vine un poco tarde.

-¿Estas seguro que esas ojeras no involucran a Kurt?

-Seguro.

Aunque sabía que mi madre estaba en lo cierto, darle la razón a ella no era una buena opción.

-Hijo, creo que ya es hora que lo dejes partir.

-¡No mamá, no voy a hacer eso!.

-Sufrir de esta manera no te esta haciendo bien. Tu padre y yo ya nos estamos empezando a preocupar demasiado por tu estado de salud.

-Estoy bien es que solo...

-¿Solo que?

-Nada..

-Blaine soy tu madre y se muy bien cuando unos de mis hijos no esta bien.

-Solo que no es tan fácil como crees que es. No te imaginas lo difícil que es lastimar de la manera que yo lo hice a la persona que mas amo en la Tierra. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien.

En ese momento estalle en llanto y mi mamá acudió a abrazarme

- Va a estar todo Blaine. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-No el tiempo nunca va a remediar dos corazones rotos.

* * *

El día con Chandler no había estado tan malo. Era un chico encantador y muy simpático. Me llevo a conocer todas la instalaciones de Nyada y la verdad es que está universidades más grande de lo que creí.

Ese día fue raro. No porque los ojos de Chandler me hacían acordar a Blaine, sino porque ese día, después de conocer a este chico sentí una conexión con el.

Creo que el es la persona que sigue después de Blaine. Aunque no lo conozca tan bien creo que es momento de dejar que otra persona ocupe el lugar que Blaine dejo vacío. Pero antes de hacer eso tenia que hacer algo. Tenía que hablar con Blaine.

La mañana siguiente me levante y tome mi teléfono y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Blaine.

-Hola-dije al discar el numero del celular de Blaine.

-Hola Kurt!¿Como estas?¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en NYADA?

-Bien, mejor de lo que creía.

-Me alegro de que halla sido así. Es raro que me llames, pensé que no me ibas a hablar nunca más.

-Te aseguro que no lo iba a hacer pero creo que después de superar los mil mensajes de parte tuya era momento de responderte.

- Perdón por eso. Es que de verdad lo lamento mucho...

-¡Blaine basta! No quiero hablar mas de eso. Ese es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Ambos salimos lastimados y no le veo el sentido volver a hablar de esto. Solo llame para decir que estaba bien, que me había ido bien y que...

-¿Y que?

-Nada. Creo que es momento de que cada uno comience su vida sin el otro. Es lo mejor para ambos.

-¡No Kurt! ¡No estoy dispuesto a hacer eso! Te amo y si me equivoque, y muy feo. Creo que estoy pagando por mi error.

- No es cuestión de pagar o no por un error cometido. La cuestión es que esto no va a funcionar. Yo ya no confió en vos como lo hacía antes. Es momento de que alguien mas ocupe ese lugar.

-Pero yo te amo y yo se que vos me amas también.

-Si te amo y es por eso que duele tanto decirte adiós.

-Pero me habías dicho que nunca me ibas a decir adiós.

-Ya lo se, pero ese fue otro momento y otra circunstancia. Ahora todo cambio. Es hora de crecer y dejarte ir.

Y así antes de que Blaine pudiera decir otra cosa corte el teléfono y llore durante todo la mañana.

Había dejado a la persona que más había amado en toda mi vida.


End file.
